Hechizo
by istharneko
Summary: “Sólo te advierto esto: Jamás te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, porque se volverá contra ti”. NejiHina
1. Hechizo

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Hechizo**

* * *

**_00. Hechizo  
_**

_"Hechizo para atraer a una persona hacia ti"._

_Útiles necesarios:_

_-Una vela roja._

_-Un plato._

_-Miel._

_-Canela._

_-Papel y lápiz._

_-Algo que provenga de la persona a la que quieras hacer el trabajo (preferiblemente cabello)._

_Pasos a seguir:_

_"Una vela roja en el centro de un plato, dentro del cual haya un círculo formado por miel y canela. El primer ingrediente será para endulzar a la persona, el segundo para darle pasión. En un trozo de papel, apuntarás el nombre de la persona y lo que deseas de ella tres veces. Encenderás la vela, y pensando en él o ella, quemarás su cabello y el papel en el que has escrito su nombre. Luego, dejarás que la vela se consuma, y sólo después de que esto ocurra, comenzará a surtir efecto"._

_"Sólo te advierto de esto: Jamás te arrepientas de lo que has hecho, porque se volverá contra ti"._

Hinata sostenía entre sus manos un libro de grandes dimensiones y solapas moradas, donde, en letras plateadas rezaba: "Hechizos de amor". No decía el nombre del autor, ni siquiera había dedicatoria. Parecía estar escrito a mano, pero pese a todo sabía a quién había pertenecido: a su madre. Lo miraba con interés, pasando las páginas sin encontrar nada de lo que valerse para hacer lo que pretendía desde hacía unas semanas: Hechizar a Neji Hyuuga, su primo.

Era fácil saber el por qué de aquello, únicamente quería hacerle sufrir. Le extrañaba haber perdido su paciencia, que todo su odio por él se hubiese liberado de aquella forma tan exagerada, y sobretodo tan de repente. Necesitaba dañarle, darle una lección, porque se había cansado de ser ella la única afectada de su mal carácter y sus abusos, sus insultos y desplantes.

Y con esta idea en su cabeza, encontró el libro que le había dejado su madre como herencia al morir, y que sólo pasaba de mujer a mujer de la rama principal. Y allí lo encontró, un hechizo adecuado para lo que quería hacer: Atraerlo hacia ella, hacer que la amase, aún odiándola. Ella sólo le ignoraría, le haría padecer un dolor que duraría hasta el final de sus días.

Por eso, en su habitación, junto a los ingredientes y utensilios adecuados, llevó a cabo los pasos adecuados para realizar sus deseos. Tranquilamente, hizo dos círculos, vertiendo la miel y espolvoreando la canela en el plato. Luego encendió la vela con una cerilla, haciendo que unas gotas de cera fueran a parar al plato, enganchándola cuidadosamente en su superficie, tras lo que escribió en el papel el nombre de su primo, y debajo las palabras: _"Quiero atraerlo hacia mí" repetidas tres veces con tinta azul._ Después de eso, quemó el cabello -que había conseguido en el entrenamiento de aquel día-, y el papel, esparciendo las cenizas por el plato. Tras esto, dejó quemar la vela, que se consumió lentamente hasta el día siguiente.

Porque la noche corrió rauda a su encuentro con el sol de la mañana.

**&**

_

* * *

_

**Nota: **¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Espero que muy bien. Tenía esta idea por ahí escondida, y quería poner y no sé si la seguiré. Tengo algunas cosas en mente, pero quizás borré esta nueva historia si veo que no sé cómo seguirla. Bueno, besitos y saludos. ^_^**  
**


	2. Venganza

**Disclaimer:** Todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Personajes y escenarios de Kishimoto-sensei; trama de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Hechizo

* * *

**

**01. Venganza consumada**

_"La venganza es el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno"._

Walter Scott

* * *

_"Se siente débil, estúpida._

_No puede evitarlo, va al baño y levanta la tapa. Allí se despoja de todo lo que ha tenido que comer en presencia de sus familiares. Se siente gorda si no lo hace, se siente peor que nadie._

_Su primo la insulta día a día, la mata poco a poco, pero no mata a su cuerpo -de eso ya se encarga ella- él mata a su mente. Él la odia. Ella también le odia por hacerla sentirse así; tan pisoteada e idiota. Tan inútil y vulgar._

_Ya no puede soportarlo más. Simplemente quiere morir". _

Sus recuerdos, sus estúpidos recuerdos no hacían más que atosigarla. La vela se consumía mientras permanecía estirada en la cama.

_"Te odio tanto, Neji Hyuuga"_ Pensó, _"A tí, que eres mi propio familiar"._

Eran las siete de la mañana, y las últimas gotas de cera se deslizaban por el plato. Cuando finalmente se apagó, lanzó los restos por la ventana de su cuarto. Era la última parte de su ritual, tirar los restos cerca de el sujeto del maleficio: Neji Hyuuga.

Se vistió y agudizó los sentidos al salir, viendo como él ya había salido y la esperaba para, como cada día, entrenar; como siempre, su fría y dura mirada la observaba sin interés. Esta vez Hinata no dudó. Saltó y comenzó a atacarle con fiereza, sin compasión, a pesar que él evadió cada uno de sus furiosos golpes.

Cuando él le atizó una patada que la llevó directamente al suelo sintió dolor, pero no el suficiente para pararla.

_"Te odio, te odio, te odio!" _Cada una de sus técnicas eran fieras, con el resentimiento y el rencor supurando por cada poro, cada gota de sudor era pura sangre. Las velas no servían para

nada, a pesar de todo. Se arrepintió de haberla puesto en el instante que otro golpe la derribaba. Y fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

**&**

Neji quedó parado en la hierba, mirándola con un odio inmesurable. No supo el por qué, ni siquiera cómo. Sólo supo que tenía que matarla o morir.

-¿Qué pasa? -Alcanzó a decir ella, irritada por aquella inmunda mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? -Su voz sonó llena de ira creciente-. Acabo de pensar que deberías morir de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible.

Hinata calculó el tanto por ciento de posibilidades que tenía su primo decirle algo así a la heredera; sí, le heredera, la única cosa que le gustaba restregarle de vez en cuando.

-Que coincidencia, Neji Hyuuga. Yo he pensado lo mismo.

Sus miradas despedían el odio, como si estuviesen poseídos; ambos se dispusieron a luchar a muerte.

Él fue el primero. Se levantó en el aire justo antes que su prima, sacando uno de sus kunais y activando su herencia sangüinea. Ella hizo lo mismo, sólo que le lanzó varios shurikens que se clavaron en la solapa de la zapatilla de su primo. Al caer, éste traspaso el zapato y atravesó su carne. No notó el dolor.

-Qué mala puntería -Se burló-. Te he dicho que voy a matarte.

Corrió hacia ella con Kunai en mano y le rebanó la garganta. Varias gotas les salpicaron a ambos. Mientras, ella, en su sed de venganza, tocó un punto de su nuca que le paralizó. Incapaz de hablar por la sangre que inundaba su garganta, la joven se sostuvo a él y le rodeó con los brazos, soltándo el punto.

El destino de Neji estaba decidido. En su quietud, le dio tiempo a saber que es lo que había tocado su prima. El punto de la muerte. Moriría en pocos segundos, cuando la sangre hubiese invadido su vías respiratorias y su corazón explotase.

Hermosa muerte a ojos de los ninjas, de dos familiares que se odian por igual, que no se han perdonado y se odian más que a nada en el mundo. Muertos, caídos en campo de entrenamiento de los Hyuuga. Así los descubrieron horas más tarde.

Ahora los demonios sonríen al tenerlos en el Infierno; ambos son dos eternas almas vengativas a causa de un hechizo.

Qué vivan para siempre allí, donde las almas moran eternamente.

_Moraleja: Si le haces el mal a alguien, luego no te arrepientas de ella; podrías acabar muy mal con ella._

**Fin**

_

* * *

_**Nota: **Qué decepción, ¿no? Al final el deseo de Hinata se fue por la culata y ambos acabaron muertos; aunque no es lo ella había querido. A veces el deseo de venganza es muy fuerte, pero hay que reprimirlo, perdonar... Es difícil, pero hay que intentarlo. Saludos, un abrazo ^^.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Viicoviic, Akeshi-03, Floredezereso, xxxBelldandyxxx, Claressa, SweetHyuuga, Marjugagu** y **Fujioka-chan.**


End file.
